hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Porcupine
|name = Porcupine |kanji = 豪猪 |rōmaji = Yama Arashi |manga debut = Chapter 75 |anime debut = Episode 53 (1999) Episode 43 (2011) |japanese voice = Akio Takahashi (1999) Takahiko Sakaguma (2011) |english voice = Graham Ko (1999) |age = Deceased |hair = Black |gender = Male |eyes = Black |occupation = Bodyguard Shadow Beast |type = Transmutation |abilities = Needling Body Hairs |Abilities = Needling Body Hairs |image gallery = yes}} Porcupine (豪猪, Yama Arashi) was a member of the Shadow Beasts, the elite guard of the Ten Dons. Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 75 Appearance He is a man of small stature, who does not seem to have a nose and always dresses in overalls and flip-flops. His appearance does not rouse much fear; indeed, he almost seems nice if he always did not have a pretty sullen expression. The only hair you can see on his body are the three tiny hairs that form a small tuft on his forehead. Plot Yorknew City arc Porcupine along with Leech, Rabid Dog and Worm first appear in front of the remaining Nostrade Family Bodyguards in the Gordeau Desert, each of them being sent by one of the Ten Dons to deal with the thieves of the Underground Auction. He along with Leech and Rabid Dog speculate how their target Uvogin is no ordinary thief and even noting that not only is he a specialist in his field of work, but also a professional killer. After three of the Shadow Beasts confront Uvogin; he asks the Shadow Beasts where are the auction items, while Rabid Dog in turn asks where are the mafia clients? Uvogin responds with they killed them all and asks again where are the auction items, Worm then appears from the back of him and punches him in the face, this however completely breaks his hand and bends it out of shape. Uvogin then punches Worm back in his face, smashing it in while popping out his right eye. This shocks Porcupine and the other two Shadow Beasts as Worm then retaliates by grabbing the same arm, Uvogin used to punch him in the face and drag it into the ground with him, pinning Uvogin. Seeing an opening to make a move Porcupine along with Leech and Rabid Dog get ready to make a move against Uvogin, whom uses his signature move Big Bang Impact to decimate the entire ground beneath him and reveals his Spider Tattoo. Aware now that Uvogin is part of the Phantom Troupe and when Uvogin taunts them by asking the remaining Shadow Beasts which one of them is next. Irritated by how Uvogin is underestimating him and the other Shadow Beasts, they charge head on, towards Uvogin. Uvogin then proceeds to throw a punch directly at Porcupine, who then uses his Needling Body Hairs to cushion the blow and entrap Uvogin's arm. Porcupine tells Uvogin that he can modify his to allow him to control all of his bodily hairs to whatever length he wants them and to make them as sharp as needles. Porcupine then compliments Uvogin's punch, but it wasn't enough to reach him. Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 76 Uvogin then tries to shake off Porcupine off his arm, but to no avail. So when Uvogin tries to punch Leech with Porcupine still attached, Porcupine merely softens the hairs that touch Leech. After Uvogin finishes off both Leech and Rabid Dog, Porcupine suspects he's next, but assures himself that he'll be alright since there's no way he can attack him. This assurance however was proved false, after Uvogin uses an enhanced Scream, Porcupine's eardrums not only rupture, but kills him and finally releases Uvogin from his Bodily Needle Hair. Abilities & Powers As a Shadow Beast, Porcupine is very influential within the mafia community. He is also a capable fighter, one of the best serving under the Ten Dons, since he was chosen as one of their personal bodyguards. However, he was no match for Uvogin. His abilities are useful to restrain and weaken the opponent. When fighting with other Shadow Beasts, he impedes the enemy and lets his allies finish him off. Nen Porcupine is a Transmuter. As a Shadow Beast, he is one of the ten best Nen users within the mafia community, making him a fearsome opponent. His abilities also work well in conjunction with those of other Shadow Beasts. Porcupine is also fairly proficient at Zetsu, since he managed to near Neon Nostrade's bodyguards with only Melody and possibly Kurapika noticing. References Category:Male characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Transmuters Category:Mafia community Category:Manipulators